


You're Magnetic ;)

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Honestly, a metal implant couldn't go well when it's around Tony Stark. Let's be real.





	You're Magnetic ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17!

Y/N scratched absentmindedly at her shoulder as she skimmed over another application. She had been stuck on paperwork duty every since her surgery, and she was done with it.

Tony hadn’t let her out of his sight, either. It was _his_ bike she’d fallen off of, on a trip _he’d_ taken her on, and he wouldn’t let it go, despite how often she reminded him that it wasn’t _his_ fault she lost control of the thing. She’d walked away with one clean break to her arm, a few nasty bruises, and a dozen little slices on her forearm from the bush her dirt bike had eagerly acquainted himself with, but none of it was life-threatening and the doctor said she’d heal up just fine. In a month or so she would have the metal plate holding her humerus in place taken out, and then a scar and a good story would be the only things left behind.

In the midst of her recovery, however, she couldn’t very well do… much of anything, really. She wasn’t allowed to lift anything heavier than the TV remote or anywhere higher than her chest, which meant she couldn’t very well work her animal shelter day job, where she would be shifting heavy gates, lifting costco-sized food bags, and snuggling rowdy puppies. There would be no helping with that for a while.

What she _could_ help with was paperwork, and good god, was there a lot of it. Christmas was one of the busiest times of year, as parents snatched up every available puppy in the building for their kids. Y/N was glad for it; Christmas dogs were less likely to come back to them than, say, Valentine’s day, but the paperwork was abysmal. The shelter couldn’t just _hand_ dogs to any old joe who came in and wanted them, and each dog under a year old had at least half a dozen applications that she had to pick through.

A healing muscle in her arm twitched as she shifted one application a little higher on the makeshift hierarchy she’d created for each dog. This one had a bigger yard than its contender, and the family had cared for high-needs dogs like this guy before.

The elevator dinged, and she looked up to see Tony, two bags of takeout in tow. “I have returned,” he announced. “The world may resume regular rotation.”

Y/N couldn’t help but smile at her boyfriend’s antics, and the delicious reprieve from her paperwork. “My savior!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide. “I’m so glad I have more than your suits to keep me company.”

Dummy, who had been fiddling away in the corner on something, whistled, offended.

“And you, Dummy. You’re excellent company.”

The robot beeped, apparently unsatisfied with her answer. Tony plopped onto the couch they’d dragged in and set their plastic bags atop Y/N’s papers. He wanted her to be close, so he’d moved a couch and a table into his garage so they could work together, “in case you need something”. Even though she was perfectly capable of getting her own glass of water, there was no convincing him of it.

“Don’t push it, Dummy. She’s the only thing keeping you out of a college dorm room.”

Dummy whirred, sounding almost like he was sighing.

“Your favorite,” Tony presented, handing Y/N a styrofoam container as he pointedly ignored the machine. “And a bubble tea, for my favorite weeb.”

Y/N laughed. “You got me. Thank you.”

She indulged in a short kiss to express her gratitude, and tore open her utensils, ready to dig in.

“You’ve got something on your arm, there,” Tony commented as he pulled his own food out of his bag.

“Huh?”

He picked a paperclip off Y/N’s sweater. It pulled cleanly, not breaking any threads like it might have if it had gotten caught on the chunky wool.

“Hang on.”

Tony set his fork down and placed his other hand on her arm, where he wore the thick iron ring she’d gotten for him last anniversary on his forefinger. He lifted and replaced his hand a couple of times, as if he were testing something, before a smile drew his lips apart.

“What?”

He didn’t say anything, but got up and shuffled around on a work table for a moment before turning back to her with a small wrench in his hand. He tugged the loose neck of her sweater off her shoulder, revealing the smooth, clear dressing over her stitches, and held the wrench in the tips of his fingers.

  
“There are giant magnets keeping my suits up all over the room,” he explained, his eyes sparkling. “Your plate must be an aluminum alloy, which is considered conditionally unsafe for MRI scans.”

Y/N wasn’t quite following. “…okay?”

“They’re unsafe because the magnets in the scanner activate the ferromagnetic metals in some alloy implants.”

When the wrench got about two inches or so from her arm, it surged forward and clung to her skin. Tony beamed. “This room is like a giant MRI scanner.”

Little did she know that this would lead to going on – she glanced down at her watch – three hours of bombardement with paper clips. Every so often, one would come sailing across the room and stick to her arm, startling her out of the zone she would get into while she worked. It appeared, even, that Tony had even begun to construct a little paper clip launcher on his desk.

She considered warning him that maybe, the next piece of metal that hit her would be fashioned into a shank and she would stab him with it, but paused when she went to add this paper clip to the pile she had begun to collect. This time it had a bit of paper attached to it, and when she unfolded it, she found his handwriting.

_I love you._

She looked up, towards him, but his back was turned from her, bent over something on a table.

A smile wormed its way onto her lips, and the spark of anger in her chest died. Tony found the most creative ways to be annoying as hell, but adorably so. Y/N supposed she could live with this affliction, and her broken arm, for a while longer.


End file.
